1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a conductive contact holder that contains conductive contacts used for current testing of a circuitry such as a liquid crystal display.
2. Background Description of the Related Art
Conductive contacts (contact probes) having small diameters have been used in general to test electrical characteristics of test objects, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs). A large number of terminals formed on a test object such as an LCD are arranged at small and narrow intervals, and conductive contacts are arranged in a conductive contact unit so as to correspond to a large number of terminals formed on the test object. Such a conductive contact unit having the above-described structure for making electrical connection with the test object has been employed (for example, see Patent Document 1).
To improve the position accuracy of conductive contacts contained in such a conductive contact holder while maintaining the strength of the conductive contact holder itself, a technology is disclosed that forms a holder member, made of a synthetic resin, as an integral unit with a metal plate incorporated therein (for example, see Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3442137 Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3500105